Calling Number Identification (“CNID”), commonly called “Caller ID” is a known technology through which the telephone number of a calling party is presented to a called party once a telephone call is initiated and the called party's phone begins to ring. CNID is implemented in the Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”) by Signaling System No. 7 (“SS7”) signaling between telephone switching centers, by Bell 202 modulation or other encoding on analog POTS lines, and by appropriate message types in digital cellular networks. Nearly every mobile telephone operator provides CNID for free to each subscriber, and a large number of analog telephone subscribers also use the service. It would be desirable and useful to provide an extension of this system to display the location of a caller in addition to the caller's name and number. It would be further desirable for a caller to receive the location of a called party.